The 2 Of Us
by Cinevorous
Summary: SPOILER FIN SAISON 2 Après son départ de l'Arche, Clarke se laisse mourir en forêt... Quatre terriens vont tomber sur elle, se pourrait-il que l'un d'entre eux soit le Commandent Lexa ? ...
1. Partie 1

_**J'ai regardé la série The 100 en trois jours et évidemment j'ai accroché sur le couple Clexa. Alors voilà comment j'ai imaginé la saison 3 pour Clarke et Lexa ! Cet OS sera en trois parties, enjoy !**_

Cela allait faire, il me semblait, presqu'un mois que je marchais seule dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas de but, pas de lieu où aller, je ne cherchais rien, j'avançais juste, faisant sans doute parfois demi-tour, et dormais quand j'en avais besoin. Je chassais pour me nourrir, passais des jours sans boire si je n'avais plus d'eau. En réalité, je me laissais mourir. Les premiers jours furent assez facile, j'étais satisfaite de ma décision, je devais m'éloigner du clan de l'Arche pour toutes ces horreurs que j'avais faites. Mais le manque de présence humaine était de plus en plus oppressant. Je me cachais dès qu'un bruit provenait des feuillages, je ne voulais pas être retrouvée, ni par un habitant du ciel, ni par un terrien. Je n'avais eu à me battre que trois fois en un mois. Contre deux faucheurs et un espèce d'animal que je cherchais toujours à identifier. Je faiblissais de plus en plus, j'avais beau me nourrir et boire, la solitude me rongeait. J'avais finis par commencer à parler seule, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais pourtant une battante, j'avais tout fait pour garder mon peuple en vie, et pourtant...

Je marchais un peu au gré du vent par cette journée glaciale quand un bruit dans les feuillages me mit sur mes gardes. Je tournai sur moi même pour savoir s'il n'y avait qu'un seul individu ou plusieurs. Quatre, ils étaient quatre, ils m'encerclaient. Je ne voulais pas être vu, pourtant ils semblaient m'avoir repéré depuis un moment déjà pour s'être mis à ces endroits en particulier. Je continuai à avancer comme si de rien n'était et je les sentis approcher. Il fallait que je m'échappe sinon ils seraient bientôt sur moi. Je n'y réfléchis pas deux fois et m'élançai à travers les bois. Ils se mirent aussitôt à ma poursuite et une course folle débuta. Je courrais à en avoir le souffle court, cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas été amené à courir si vite et si longtemps. Une question me taraudait l'esprit, pourquoi ne tiraient-ils pas ? Ils devaient pourtant être armés. Je jetai des coups d'œil derrière moi mais n'arrivai à distinguer personne. Ma course fut finalement arrêtée par le bord d'une cascade. Je me stoppai net, manquant de tomber. Je les sentis s'arrêter eux aussi. Je pouvais sauter, je l'avais déjà fait. Mais une petite voix en moi me disait de rester là, de me laisser cueillir par ces quatre poursuivants.

Un guerrier, un terrien, que je n'avais jamais vu, se montra enfin. Il ressemblait à tous les autres que j'avais pu croiser au cours de l'Alliance, même vêtements, même type d'arme, même maquillage, mais celui-là en particulier ne me disait rien. Deux autres suivirent avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Un silence s'installa et dura. Le quatrième ne venait pas. Je le cherchais dans les fourrés. Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? J'eus un mouvement de recul et approchai ma main de ma taille pour attraper un couteau que j'avais réussis à garder. Mon geste fit enfin avancer les choses et ce quatrième individu se montra. Ce n'était pas un guerrier mais une guerrière. Le Commandant.

\- Lexa ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Clarke, répondit-elle sur un ton monotone, nos chemins se croisent enfin.

\- Non...

Une vision d'horreur me traversa l'esprit. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que la falaise m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Je me retournai pour jauger la hauteur, j'allais sauter. Je pris une grande inspiration, j'allais m'élancer mais un des terriens fonça sur moi et m'encadra de ses bras. Je me défendis mais il était bien trop robuste pour moi.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurlai-je à plusieurs reprises.

\- Clarke, soit raisonnable, tempéra Lexa.

\- Lâche-moi, je ne sauterai pas.

Je lançai un profond regard à Lexa et elle fit un signe à son homme de main qui me relâcha.

\- Ça fait quelques jours qu'on t'observe Clarke... Pourquoi ?

Mon visage afficha une expression neutre.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as quitté ton peuple que tu tenais tant à protéger.

\- C'est de ta faute Lexa, tu m'as poussée à faire des choses qui m'empêchent des les regarder en face aujourd'hui.

\- Clarke...

Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge quand elle prononça mon nom.

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas mangé, viens avec nous au camp.

\- Non.

J'avançai vers eux et me frayai un chemin vers Lexa.

\- Je m'en sors très bien, merci.

Je continuai mon avancée, j'avais dépassé Lexa quand une lubie me traversa. Je me retournai vers Lexa et lui fonçai dessus. Sous le choc elle tomba à terre.

\- Tu m'as trahie ! Laisse-moi ! Pourquoi il a fallut que tu recroises ma route ! Va-t-en Lexa ! Laisse-moi !

J'eus le temps de lui asséner un coup de poing avant qu'un terrien, aussi baraqué que le premier, m'attrapât, me relevât comme si je faisais le poids d'une plume, et me glissât son couteau sous la gorge. La pression était rudement forte, je sentais mon poult battre contre la lame rouillée.

\- Ne la touche pas ! hurla Lexa à l'intention de mon bourreau.

Il grogna, hésita, mais finit par défaire la pression et me poussa violemment, je tombai sur le sol. Lexa s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon bras pour m'aider à me relever. Je la poussai et retirai mon bras pour me relever seule.

\- Laisse-moi partir maintenant ! lui lançai-je sur un ton méchant.

\- Je...

Elle fut coupée par un coup de brume.

\- Le signal ? Mais, on a pourtant désactivé le brouillard acide !

\- Oui, maintenant on utilise le signal quand on aperçoit une horde de faucheurs, cours !

\- Courir ? Depuis quand le peuple de la forêt fuit ?

\- COURS !

Elle attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans sa course. Je me dégageai mais les suivis quand même. Je me retournai et aperçu au moins une dizaine de faucheurs à notre poursuite. Effectivement, les terriens n'étaient pas assez, même si avec le souffleur de brume ils étaient cinq, pour les vaincre.

Dans un virage, le terrien qui semblait le plus proche de Lexa m'attrapa par la taille et m'embarqua avec eux dans un passage secret. C'était plus une grotte qu'un passage. Le guerrier me mit une main sur la bouche et nous entendîmes la horde passer.

\- C'est grâce à eux qu'on t'a trouvé Clarke, m'apprit Lexa quand le calme fut revenu, on les traquait, depuis qu'on sait qu'on peut les guérir on les attrape pour essayer de les retransformer. On t'a aperçu alors que tu t'approchais de la horde.

\- On t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois fillette, me dit un des terriens que j'entendis parler pour la première fois.

\- Et alors ? Bon, je m'en vais.

Je sortis de la caverne, les autres sur mes pas. Au moment où je fus dehors, j'allais faire demi-tour pour leur dire de ne pas me suivre, mais un faucheur sortit des fourrés et me plaqua au sol. J'eus un cri de surprise et je vis Lexa se jeter sur lui et lui asséner des coups d'épée. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde secouer et se retira de mon cas pour aller attaquer sa nouvelle proie. Il m'envoya balader et plaqua à son tour Lexa à terre. Ses quatre gardes coururent vers eux mais le faucheur eu le temps de croquer dans son abdomen. Lexa poussa un cri déchirant et les quatre hommes se ruèrent sur le faucheur, l'éjectant sur le côté et le tabassant.

\- Lexa ! criai-je malgré moi.

Je me relevai en vitesse et accouru à son côté. Du sang dégoulinait de son ventre, la morsure était assez importante.

\- Putain Lexa !

Mes mains essayaient de stopper l'hémorragie mais Lexa se débattait à cause de la souffrance et j'avais du mal à la contenir.

\- Lexa calme toi, il faut que tu te calmes, ça va aller, je suis là...

Quand les quatre terriens eurent tué le faucheur ils vinrent voir la situation. J'en interpellai un au hasard.

\- Il me faut quelque chose pour faire un bandage, vite !

Celui que je regardais retira son pagne et le déchira en une bande assez tordue avant de me la tendre. Ça ferait l'affaire.

\- Il faut qu'un de vous m'aide à la mettre sur le côté.

Le plus robuste, celui qui m'avait attrapé la première fois, s'exécuta. Pendant qu'il l'a tournait, je lui serrais la bande de tissu autour de la taille.

\- Lexa ?

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

\- Lexa réveille toi !

Je lui secouai un peu le visage et elle revint à elle.

\- Il faut qu'on la ramène, je dois la soigner, j'ai besoin de l'aide de votre guérisseur, vite, elle va pas tenir longtemps !

Deux terriens se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête. Le premier se mit accroupi devant Lexa et l'autre leva la fille afin de la poser sur le dos de son compagnon. Il se releva et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en direction de leur camp. Je les suivis. Je ne voulais pas les suivre, je ne voulais pas me retrouver au camp. Je savais qu'en y pénétrant j'aurais du mal à en ressortir. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Pas elle, pas Lexa, pas...

 _ **Des reviews seraient super encourageant, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ce qui ne va pas !**_

 _ **And sorry pour l'ortographe...**_


	2. Partie 2

Je lui jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil, elle palissait de plus en plus et semblait luter pour rester éveillé. Les terriens accélérèrent le pas et je dus me mettre à courir derrière eux. Une fois arrivés aux portes du camp mon cœur s'accéléra. Je ne voulais pas entrer mais j'y étais obligée. Un des guerriers alla chercher le guérisseur pendant que nous allions dans la tente de Lexa. Un des hommes de main restant éjecta d'un coup de bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la grande table en bois. Celui qui portait Lexa sur son dos la posa délicatement dessus avec l'aide du troisième. Je me précipitai sur elle, au même moment le guérisseur arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? me demanda-t-il avant de me regarder.

Quand il vit qui j'étais il eu un mouvement de stupeur mais retourna vite au sujet central.

\- Elle s'est fait mordre par un faucheur.

\- Aide-moi à retirer le bandage et ses vêtements.

Il la souleva et je me hâtai de retirer le bandage. J'enlevai ensuite les vêtements qu'elle portait, lui laissant ses sous vêtements. Elle saignait toujours énormément.

\- Écoute Clarke, il faut que j'aille chercher plus de bandes et du fil pour la recoudre, pour l'instant prends ce dont tu t'étais servi pour lui faire le bandage et maintiens la pression sur la plaie.

\- D'accord.

Je fis une boule avec le tissu ensanglanté et fis pression sur la plaie. Le guérisseur parti.

\- Clarke... réussit à chuchoter Lexa.

\- Chuuut, ne gaspille pas tes forces Lexa, je suis là, lui répondis-je en la regardant.

Elle essaya de soulever sa tête mais elle retomba aussitôt et elle s'évanouie.

\- Lexa !

Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon cœur s'accéléra et des larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Le guérisseur revint.

\- Elle s'est évanouie, dis-je paniquée.

\- Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang.

Effectivement, je pataugeais dans une flaque de sang. Le guérisseur prit ma place.

\- Il lui faut du sang... chuchota-t-il.

\- Je sais comment faire une transfusion.

Il me regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Va dans ma tente, demande à un des guerriers qui gardent la porte, ils savent où elle se trouve. Cherche une poche en haut de la grosse armoire, tu y trouveras ce dont tu as besoin.

Je sortis en trombe et demandai mon chemin à un des deux gardes qui décida de m'y emmener. Je n'eus pas de mal à trouver ce que je cherchais et courrai aussi vite que je pus pour retourner vers la tente de Lexa. La scène que j'y trouvai me glaça le sang. Le guérisseur était en train d'essayer de recoudre Lexa. Sous la douleur cette dernière s'était réveillée et criait. Elle s'agitait beaucoup trop.

\- Appelle un garde ! cria le guérisseur.

J'allai attraper celui qui m'avait guidé et lui demandai de maintenir Lexa. Inutile, aussitôt fut-il arrivé que Lexa tomba de nouveau dans les pommes. Il était urgent de lui donner du sang. J'entaillai légèrement son bras et y introduisis le tube que j'avais trouvé. Puis je respirai un bon coup avant de m'entailler à mon tour pour lui donner mon sang. Le fluide passa à travers le tube et fit son chemin. Le guérisseur finit de la recoudre et lui fit un nouveau bandage.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, dit-il, tu ne pourras pas lui en donner assez...

\- Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il faudra...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il en me rapprochant une chaise.

Je lui adressai un sourire et m'assis. Je commençai à avoir le tournis, ma tête me faisait mal.

\- Ne va pas au delà de tes limites, me dit le guérisseur.

Je ne répondis rien et serrai les poings. Je me sentis partir. La seule chose dont je me souvins fut mon crâne fonçant sur la table devant moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais allongée sur un lit, dans une tente qui ne me disait rien. Mon bras me faisait mal, un bandage entourait l'endroit où j'avais extrait mon sang. Je m'assis brusquement et ma tête tourna.

\- Aoutch...

\- Ça va mieux ?

Le guérisseur était là.

\- Oui... je crois... j'ai dormis combien de temps ?

\- Cinq heures.

\- Cinq ! Lexa !

Je voulu me lever mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Oula doucement petite, il va falloir que tu manges un peu si tu veux te lever.

\- Lexa va bien ?

\- Elle est toujours endormie. Elle va s'en sortir, tu lui as sauvée la vie.

Comme je ne répondis rien il m'apporta à manger. J'avalai le plus que je pouvais, pris une grande gorgée d'eau dans la gourde qu'il me présenta et me levai d'un bon. Ma tête tourna à nouveau, le guérisseur me retint.

\- Doucement j't'ai dis.

\- Je veux voir Lexa.

\- Tu peux y aller, je ne l'ai pas bougé, il ne valait mieux pas.

Je sortis de la tente, la nuit était tombée. Il n'y avait presque personne dehors. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la tente de Lexa que j'avais déjà repérée. La plus grande. Une nausée m'envahie mais ne m'empêcha pas d'avancer. J'entrai. La chaise était toujours devant la couche improvisée de Lexa. J'y pris place et posai mes bras sur la table, à côté de son visage. Je la regardais dormir. On lui avait mit une légère couverture et apporté un oreiller, la table ne devait tout de même pas être très confortable. Le sommeil finit par me gagner. Je posai ma tête dans mes bras et m'endormis en un rien de temps.

Je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux et je me réveillai brusquement.

\- Lexa !

Elle était en train de me regarder, passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Lexa !

Je me redressai précipitamment, plaçai mon visage juste en face du sien, tout proche, et la regardai dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée la vie Clarke ?... Tu me détestes.

\- Lexa...

Des larmes remplirent mes yeux et quelques unes tombèrent sur ses joues. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et fonçai sur sa bouche. La sienne était brulante et la mienne, pâteuse, vint contraster. Je sentis une de ses mains venir se poser sur mon dos tandis que je décollai mes lèvres pour les récoler un instant après. Le mouvement se répéta encore quatre fois et je finis par me reculer, manquant d'air.

\- Pourquoi... chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime...

Ma voix s'était coincée et avait sonnée comme si j'étais apeurée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te perdre toi aussi...

Je redescendis sur son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois sa langue, aussi chaude que ses lèvres, entra en contact avec la mienne. Elle respirait fort, moi aussi. Nos bouches et nos langues entrèrent dans une danse passionnée. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes joues, comme si elle voulait avoir plus d'emprise sur le baiser. Ma main gauche me soutenait en agrippant la table, l'autre caressait les cheveux de Lexa. Le guérisseur entra dans la pièce et nous nous décollâmes précipitamment. Cependant il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce que nous faisions.

\- Je suis venu changer tes bandages Lexa.

\- Je peux le faire si tu veux, proposai-je.

\- Pas de problème. Et il faudra les changer toutes les cinq heures.

\- D'accord, répondîmes Lexa et moi à l'unisson.

\- Je vous laisse, dit le guérisseur, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire.

\- Dis aux gardes que personne n'entre, sous aucun prétexte, lui ordonna Lexa.

\- Bien sûr.

Il sourit et sortit. Je posai mes deux mains sur la couverture.

\- Je peux ? demandai-je en faisant mine de la descendre.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu es en sous-vêtements...

\- Oui, et c'est en partie toi qui m'a déshabillée tout à l'heure, donc tu m'as déjà vue...

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder...

Je retirai la couverture et observai son corps allongé. Le bandage autour de son ventre commençait à rougir. Je le retirai délicatement puis imbibai un morceau de tissu d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie. Lexa fit la grimace et émit un petit son qui signifiait la douleur.

\- Pardon... dis-je.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien.

Je finis de nettoyer la plaie et fit un nouveau bandage. Je faisais tout pour être douce. Quand mes mains entraient en contact avec sa peau elle frissonnait, ce qui faisait rater des battements à mon cœur. Je m'approchai ensuite de son bras pour retirer le bandage fait à l'endroit de la perfusion. Je nettoyai aussi la plaie, ce fut apparemment moins douloureux, et fis un nouveau bandage.

\- Et voilà ! m'exclamai-je en posant son bras sur la table, tu devrais t'allonger dans ton lit, ce serait plus confortable, je vais t'aider.

\- Merci...

Je passai mon bras sous son cou et elle accrocha les siens autour de mes épaules. Une fois qu'elle fut assise sur la table mon bras descendit pour se glisser sur sa taille. Elle m'agrippa et je l'aidai à se mettre sur pied.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, je me sens juste un peu faible...

\- T'as besoin de repos.

Nous marchâmes lentement jusqu'à son lit. Je me baissai pour l'aider à s'allonger. J'avais mon bras derrière son épaule, j'étais donc toute proche d'elle. J'enlevai mon bras mais gardai mon visage près du sien. Je la regardai attentivement. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois. Tout en continuant le baiser, mon genou gauche se leva pour aller se placer à la gauche de Lexa. Je me retrouvai ainsi à califourchon sur elle. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes hanches, sous ma veste, que je n'avais toujours pas quittée. Entre deux baisers je décidai de la retirer. Elle me sourit avant que je ne retourne sur sa bouche et que ses mains regagnent mes hanches. J'entrepris de lui caresser le ventre, au dessus de son bandage. Sa peau frissonna et devint de plus en plus chaude. Ma main monta et caressa sa poitrine à travers son soutient gorge. Un gémissement lui échappa, je me reculai pour la regarder, elle rougit et attrapa mon visage pour recoller sa bouche contre la mienne. Puis elle souleva mon t-shirt et je l'aidai à me l'enlever. Mon pantalon subit le même sort et le contact de ses mains chaudes sur ma taille me fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle pouvait maintenant caresser mon dos à loisir et ne s'en priva pas, se baladant ainsi sur mes fesses et le haut de mes cuisses. Je réussis à glisser mes mains dans son dos pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Je pus maintenant caresser ses seins nus. Des nouveaux gémissements lui échappèrent mais cette fois elle n'en fut pas gêné, au contraire, cela l'incita à retirer le mien et à venir caresser ma poitrine. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos gémissements se donnaient la réplique et nos baisers s'intensifiaient. J'étais bien, mais une émotion violente me frappa d'un coup. J'arrêtai net notre baiser et me redressai légèrement. J'éclatai dans un sanglot incontrôlable et mes larmes vinrent mouiller les joues de Lexa.

 _Merci pour ceux qui ont posté des reviews :)_


	3. Partie 3

\- Clarke... chuchota-t-elle en me caressant le visage.

Mes bras lâchèrent et je dus m'allonger sur le côté. Lexa se tourna pour se mettre tout près de moi. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et la caressa doucement.

\- Quand tu m'as embrassée la première fois, réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots, j'ai ressenti plein de choses. Mais je t'ai repoussée parce que je n'étais pas encore prête. Ensuite, avant d'attaquer Mont Weather, tu m'as demandé ce que je ferai après la victoire. Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas, que je ne ferai rien, mais ça m'avait fait plaisir, ça voulait dire que tu voulais me revoir, que notre Alliance allait persister, j'espérais que nos peuples allaient pouvoir cohabiter et apprendre les uns des autres. Que toi et moi allions apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Je partais sereine dans cette bataille.

Lexa me caressait maintenant le visage. Je pleurais toujours et n'arrivais pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Puis tu es partie avec quelques uns de tes hommes pour aller descendre les snipers. J'avais les yeux braqués sur la porte, j'attendais le bon moment et là, je n'ai plus compris ce qui se passait. J'ai vu des gens sortir de cette porte. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait des miens, mais très vite j'ai reconnu les terriens que j'avais croisés dans leur cage. Ils sortaient les uns après les autres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je cherchais à droite à gauche des explications et tu es réapparu. J'entends encore ta voix raisonner dans ma tête : "J'ai passé un marché avec eux, ils me rendent mon peuple, on se retire". Tout est devenu flou autour de moi à ce moment. Plus aucun son ne me parvenait. J'étais perdue. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu faisais ça ? J'avais envie de te gifler, de crier, mais j'étais figée par la peur. J'avais mal. Tu m'avais trahie. Puis tu m'as achevée : "J'ai raisonné avec ma tête et non mon cœur". J'ai cru mourir. Tu avais choisi ton peuple plutôt que moi. Mais surtout, tu avais choisi ton peuple plutôt que cette Alliance prometteuse...

\- Clarke je...

Je posai mon doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle me laisse finir.

\- Ce que j'ai fait à Mount Weather me hantera toute ma vie. J'ai dû en arriver à un point que je ne voulais pas franchir. Je ne voulais pas... Tous ces innocents...

Je pleurais de plus belle.

\- Je ne pouvais plus regarder les miens après ça. Comment était-ce possible ? Oui je les avais sauvés, mais à quel prix ? J'ai décidé de les quitter, tous ces gens que j'aimais, tous ces gens avec qui j'avais survécu, avec qui je m'étais battue. Mais j'avais trop de sang sur les mains, les terriens carbonisés, Finn, les terriens de ton clan réduis en poussière par mon silence, les habitants de la montagne, toutes ces vies prises de mes mains... Je ne me supportais plus. J'ai dû quitter tous ceux qui m'avaient toujours soutenue, tous ceux qui m'avaient soutenue lors des batailles... Je suis partie, seule, j'ai airé pendant des jours dans cette forêt froide et hostile. Je t'en voulais Lexa, je t'en veux. Tu es la cause de toute cette souffrance. Combien de fois j'ai fait ce rêve où je te tuais de mes mains pour toute la souffrance que tu m'as fais subir ? Toujours ce même rêve, toujours accompagné de cette foutu phrase "l'amour est une faiblesse". Putain Lexa ! Je te déteste ! Mais combien de fois j'ai aussi fait ce rêve où je te retrouvais, en larmes, sautant à ton cou et t'embrassant pendant des heures sans plus m'arrêter...

Ma voix se bloqua et j'avalai une grande lampé de salive qui s'était accumulée dans ma gorge. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler mais mes joues étaient trempées.. Lexa pleurait elle aussi, doucement, en silence.

\- Je t'en veux Lexa, et je t'en voudrai sûrement toute ma vie, mais pourtant je comprends ton choix. Tu as sacrifié un peu pour pouvoir sauver beaucoup. Tu m'as sacrifiée pour sauver ton peuple. Tu as voulu éviter de le faire souffrir encore plus. Trop de morts. Tu as eu l'occasion de ne provoquer aucune mort de plus et tu as prit cette chance. Je te comprends Lexa, mais il me faudra énormément de temps pour te pardonner...

\- J'ai sacrifié un peu ? dit-elle enfin.

J'avais quasiment finit alors je la laissai s'exprimer.

\- Je n'ai pas sacrifié qu'un peu Clarke ! J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse de toi ! J'ai sacrifié ton amour pour sauver mon peuple. Comme je t'ai dis, j'ai raisonné avec ma tête et pas avec mon cœur. Mais crois-moi que c'était mon cœur que j'aurais voulu écouter. J'ai vu la détresse sur ton visage Clarke, dans tes yeux, ça m'a fendu le cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les miens mourir. Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolée...

Je posai mes mains sur son visage et essuyai ses larmes.

\- Chuuuu, chuchotai-je, n'en dis pas plus Lexa, je te crois, je sais que ça a aussi été dur pour toi...

\- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour Clarke, je t'aime... Je suis amoureuse de toi... J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, quand on t'a repéré dans la forêt, j'ai eu encore plus mal, certes je t'avais retrouvée, mais je savais que tu me détestais...

\- J'arriverai à vivre avec...

J'avançai mon visage près du sien pour l'embrasser.

\- Lexa... chuchotai-je.

Je me donnai de l'élan, la remis sur le dos et me retrouvai à califourchon sur elle.

\- Je t'aime Lexa...

Elle attrapa mes épaules et me plaqua contre elle. Nos corps presque nus entrèrent en contact, le sien brulant, le mien glaciale, provoquant une sorte de courant électrique. Nous nous embrassâmes encore plus passionnément que les autres fois. Nos bouches se décolèrent difficilement et Lexa approcha de mon oreille pour chuchoter :

\- J'ai envie de toi Clarke...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mes dents virent mordiller tendrement ses lèvres, lui soutirant un petit rire mêlé à un râle de bonheur. Ses doigts filèrent dans mon dos et eurent bien vite fait de retirer ma culotte. Je lui retirai également la sienne avant de venir l'embrasser dans le cou et de descendre lentement entre ses seins. Pendant que je lui embrassais la poitrine, ma main droite caressait son ventre et sa cuisse. Elle continuait à faire courir ses doigts sur mon corps. Ses gémissements me procuraient un grand plaisir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regagner sa bouche, l'obligeant à se taire. Ma main descendit et finit par atterrir gentiment sur son sexe. Un hoquet lui échappa et elle se rattacha à ma bouche. Je le caressai doucement, lentement et son corps se cambrait de plus en plus. Lexa essayait d'atteindre mon intimité mais son bras était trop court. Elle m'agrippa fermement et exerça une pression sur mon corps qui nous fit basculer de sorte que nous arrivâmes dans la position assise. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, profondément, et elle avança vers moi pour coller son sexe contre le mien. Une vague de chaleur me submergea. Tout cela était tout nouveau pour moi mais le désir m'entraînait et était un très bon guide. Nos corps commencèrent à bouger à l'unisson, comme entraînés dans une danse qu'ils avaient apprise par cœur. Nous étions toutes proches, presque soudées l'une à l'autre. Nos langues ne voulaient pas se séparer, nos bouches ne voulaient cesser de se caresser, nos dents ne voulaient stopper leurs mordillements. Le désir monta crescendo, nous soufflions de plus en plus, gémissions de plus en plus. Nos mains se plaquaient sur le dos de l'autre, agrippant presque la peau, comme par peur que l'autre s'en aille, et nous avions du mal à nous embrasser tellement nous étions en proie au désir. Nous arrivions cependant à garder nos yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. L'orgasme finit par arriver. Lexa jouit avant moi, le fond de sa gorge émettant un son si magnifique qu'il me rendit folle. Ses yeux lâchèrent à regret les miens, ses mains me griffèrent le dos, ses ongles se plantant dans ma peau, sa tête bascula en arrière. Puis elle revient vers moi et m'embrassa en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Elle ne me lâcha que lorsqu'elle sentit que j'eus besoin d'air pour reprendre mon souffle et mieux ressentir la jouissance qui venait. Un petit cri m'échappa, me faisant rougir, un joli rire provint de la bouche de Lexa et son regard malicieux me fit fondre. Une fois mes esprits un peu plus clair je retournai sur sa bouche et la refis basculer pour me retrouver allongée sur elle. Je l'embrassai une ultime fois et me mis sur le côté pour nous laisser respirer. Nous nous regardions en souriant quand soudain Lexa eu un rictus qui semblait signifier qu'elle avait mal. Nos regards se dirigèrent vers son ventre. Le bandage commençait à s'imbiber de sang.

\- Zut, on a dû rouvrir la plaie, dis-je en m'asseyant, ça va ?

\- Oui oui, je sentais pas la douleur quand... Enfin, mais ça va.

\- Je vais te changer ça.

Je me levai, remis ma culotte et enfilai mon t-shirt. J'allai chercher tout le nécessaire et revins au chevet de Lexa pour retirer son bandage. Elle était du coup complètement nue devant moi. Cela me fit rougir et elle ria. C'était rare de la voire sourire. Je désinfectai sa plaie et elle en profita pour me caresser la main.

\- T'es belle... chuchota-t-elle en me regardant toujours en souriant.

\- Vu comment tu es vêtue en ce moment, ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça... T'es magnifique Lexa...

Je rougis de nouveau et sourirai bêtement. Je refis un bandage et retournai à ses côtés. Je me penchai sur elle pour l'embrasser et m'allongeai.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu évites le moindre effort cette fois Lexa !

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle, c'est toi qui a commencé...

\- Je l'avoue, mais tu n'as pas refusé non plus...

\- Evidemment !

Nous rîmes à l'unisson et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

\- Clarke, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je perdue dans la contemplation de son visage.

J'effleurais sa joue avec le dos de ma main.

\- J'aimerai que tu deviennes mon Second, dit-elle en me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

\- Lexa... dis-je surprise en retirant ma main, je... Je viens à peine d'arriver et...

\- Je sais, mais j'y avais déjà pensé lors de l'Alliance et...

\- Non mais c'est pas ça, la coupai-je, c'est que j'avais quitté les miens pour mes actes horribles, parce que j'avais pensé ne plus pouvoir les protéger après ça. Alors je ne pourrais pas non plus protéger un autre peuple...

\- Clarke... Tu es une personne très forte, tu es une bonne dirigeante...

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être digne, pour l'instant, de la place que tu veux me donner. Je suis désolée Lexa, mais je vais devoir refuser pour le moment.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en me caressant le visage, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras accepter ce poste. Je sais que diriger ce peuple avec toi serait quelque chose de grand, de beau et de puissant.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. J'avais eu envie de lui répondre oui, mais je devais faire mes preuves pour ce poste. J'avais abandonné, presque trahi les miens, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher comme ça à un autre peuple. Je devais d'abord réussir à réunir nos deux peuples pour accepter ce poste. Et pour le moment les miens me pensaient sûrement mort, alors il me restait encore un grand chemin à parcourir.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime et que tu es la bienvenue ici.

Je souris à nouveau, m'approchai de son visage, collai mon nez contre le sien et fermai les yeux.

\- Merci... Merci Lexa...

Une larme réussit à s'échapper de mes yeux et je m'approchai encore pour finir par l'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque et le baiser dura presque éternellement.

 _Et voilà ! J'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à écrire cet OS et j'espère que vous en aurez prit autant à le lire !_


End file.
